


You Need To Take Care Of Youself, Sunshine

by llsmolbunll



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Diapers, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mumbo is best caregiver, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, ddlb, minecraft persona's ONLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsmolbunll/pseuds/llsmolbunll
Summary: Grian and Mumbo haven't seen each other for about a week, and Mumbo decides to take a break and go check on Grian to see how he's doing.At first, it seems Grian is fine, but the more Mumbo pays attention to his lover's features, the more he see's Grian hasn't really been sleeping and simply hasn't been taking good care of himself, as he is so preoccupied on building his mansion.Mumbo decides to have Grian take a break, with Grian slowly beginning to enter his little space once he's in the comfort of Mumbo's home, and he's simply being pampered by his Daddy.
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	You Need To Take Care Of Youself, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my little bun's! For once, I bring you guys a simple, cute and fluffy Grumbo one-shot requested by Mossie! Thank you Mossie for your sweet suggestion! I quite enjoyed writing this one!
> 
>  _ **DISCLAIMER**_ : This does contain DDLB (DaddyDom/LittleBoy) and diapers, if you are _**not into any of these lifestyles/kinks then I suggest you turn your backs now**_ don't say I didn't warn you little bun's!
> 
> I do hope you all enjoy this fluffy Grumbo one-shot! If you'd like to request something at all, go ahead and leave me down a basic plot and ship or non-ship down in the comments below! I enjoy the ideas you guys throw my way! Stay safe out there little bun's!

Mumbo had recently been busy filling up the pillars with white concrete and iron blocks, and because of how busy he was, he hadn’t had the time to visit his little sunshine, Grian. It had been a good week or so since they had last seen each other, and he missed his baby, he really did.

“You know what? I think I’ll take a break and go visit him!” Mumbo said to himself with a smile, putting his resources that he was using in shulker boxes and got his rockets out from his inventory, igniting one and flying towards Grian’s mansion, excited on wanting to see Grian after a hard week of work.

Grian was placing block after block to at least finish the front of the mansion, not even wanting to talk about the unfinished back of the mansion. The small hermit looked like he hadn’t really slept, looking sleep deprived as bags were underneath his hazel eyes, simply munching on golden carrots as his food source, and nothing more. His clothes were dirty and slightly ripped, from fighting mobs or simply taking fall damage every time he tried to land somewhere.

Grian was so busy, that he didn’t even hear the sound of an elytra getting closer and closer towards to where he was working, as he was so caught up wanting to at least finish the rest of the front of the mansion before he could even start on the back of it, that was just completely neglected.

“-ian? Grian!” Said a very familiar voice, making the smaller male gasp and turn around quickly, only to sigh in relief as he noticed it was simply his wonderful boyfriend, Mumbo.

“Mumby! S-Sorry, I didn’t even hear you swoop in!” Grian said, as he put away his resources in a random shulker box, and happily jump into Mumbo’s arms as he hugged him tightly, giggling as he could feel Mumbo pick him up happily, as his face was being kissed gently by Mumbo.

“Hello, sunshine. I haven’t seen you in quite some time.” Mumbo said, as he continued giving soft kisses to Grian’s face, and finally pecking his lips gently. “How are you, love?” He asked Grian, who was still slightly giggling.

“I’m doing good, Mumby! I’m sorry I haven’t visited, I’ve been quite busy with my base, as you can see.” Grian said with a tired, yet sweet smile. The tiredness didn’t go unnoticed though by Mumbo, who frowned slightly.

“Love, have you slept at all? Or ate anything?” Mumbo question, setting Grian down as he looked down at his lover, placing his hand on his cheek as he caressed it gently, noticing the bags under Grian’s eyes. Grian shrugged as he smiled and yawned cutely, slowly beginning to enter into his Little Space, a safe mindset he would only show to Mumbo, who was his caregiver.

“Mm...Not sleepy, and I’ve been eating carrots!” Grian said cutely, showing Mumbo his golden carrots, his only form of food source that he was eating, yawning once more as Mumbo sighed softly.

“Baby, that isn’t good. I understand on wanting to finish your base.” Mumbo said, referring to the large mansion Grian had built, and making Grian notice how much time he had put into the main base. “I’m very proud of you being hardworking, baby.” Mumbo told him with a smile, as he ruffled his hair, earning a small giggle from Grian.

“You need to take care of yourself, sunshine.” Mumbo said, as he kissed the smaller male’s forehead. “How about we head back to my base, run a bath for you, get you some clean clothes and some dinner in your tummy?” Mumbo said with a warm smile.

“And then a nappy?” Grian asked happily, smiling up at Mumbo as he looked at him.

Mumbo chuckled, kissing Grian’s forehead once again, “Yes, sunshine. And a nappy.” He told him, as the two males got rockets out and flew through Grian’s nether portal, to then go over to Mumbo’s as they reached his base.

They entered his smaller version of a hobbit hole, but big enough for the both of them, as he walked Grian to the bathroom, and began running the bath. While the water was running and filling up the bathtub, he went over to Grian and undressed him out of his dirty clothes, tossing them in a basket to wash later, and motioned for Grian to get in the tub as he began to wash him.

He let Grian enjoy himself in the bath as he went to go get some pajamas for Grian. His pajamas consisted of a large, oversized white blouse, a diaper with the needed items he needed, and Grian’s favorite red socks he liked to wear when in little space.

He got Grian out of the tub, getting the plug from the tub and unplugging it, as the water went down the drain and began to dry him off. Once he was dried off, he changed Grian and took him over to the bed, putting on a Disney movie he had forgotten to return to Scar as he went to the kitchen to go cook something for the both of them.

Mumbo cooked some beef, potatoes and carrots. He cut Grian’s steak into small pieces and did to his as well, making it easier for the two of them to eat while they watched Disney movies. He walked over to Grian and placed to trays on the bed, as he also sat down on the bed with Grian.

“Thank you, daddy.” Grian said, not realizing how hungry he was as his stomach growled and Grian began to happily eat as he continued to watch the Disney movie, while Mumbo smiled and began to eat his food as well, simply enjoying the time he was having with his sunshine.

About 2 hours passed, the movie had ended and the two were simply cuddling in Mumbo’s bed. Grian had just been changed into a nice, clean diaper, and was being held close by Mumbo, who was simply in his boxers now as they were cuddling underneath the covers.

“Daddy?” Grian asked, looking up at Mumbo, poking his cheek slightly as Mumbo’s eyes were closed, earning a soft, tired chuckle from the taller male.

“Yes, sunshine?” He asked softly, opening his chocolate brown eyes and looking down at Grian, who smiled and yawned softly, rubbing his eye with his sleeved hand, whining slightly, to then smile up at him once again.

“Thank you for taking care of me.” Grian said happily, moving up slightly as he gave a sweet kiss to Mumbo’s soft lips, as said male happily returned the gentle kiss, to then break the kiss gently.

“I love you, Mumby…” Grian said softly, laying his head on Mumbo’s bare, strong chest, nuzzling it gently as he slowly let his eyes flutter close.

“I love you too, sunshine...Sleep well, love.” Mumbo said softly, slowly caressing Grian’s soft, light brown hair, as he let his eyes slowly flutter close as well, keeping Grian close as the two slept.


End file.
